The Forsaken Memory
by Dreamy Loner
Summary: Long long time ago, beyond that infinite loop of love and grudge, the forsaken was the memory once so precious and sweet. This is a tale of two brothers, dating back to when they were both young and sincere. WARNING: Contains yaoi, slash, smut, implied sex. Young!ThorxYoung!Loki, Thorki.


**A/N: I can't believe I am writing this. Really, I have so many fandoms I want to try writing for and this is one of them. I have always adored this pairing :3 But I have never really got the opportunity to write about them. The relationship between them really hurts more than simple tragedy. I remember sobbing a little when Loki sort of sacrificed himself in Thor 2. **

**Basically, this story is about young Thor and Loki. They are set to be at their early teens. Loki has no clue that he is adopted then. The two brothers get on well with each other. It is something like a hidden memory for both of them. And for some reason, I think that writing about their teenage years would be much cuter and more fun, especially when things aren't that complicated and they stil have not tuned against each other xD**

* * *

><p>Long long time ago,<p>

When life was ever so pleasant for the two Asgardian princes,

When passion reigned and betrayal never existed,

Beyond that infinite loop of love and grudge,

The forsaken was the memory once so precious and sweet.

This is a tale of two brothers, dating back to when they were both young and pure, fresh and sincere.

**xXxXxXx**

It was an exceptionally tranquil day in Asgard. The peculiar peacefulness could be best explained by the absence of Loki, the prince who always defined himself as the little God of mischief. The reason for his retreat was quite predictable. At least, to his brother, Thor, it was. Loki would only hide in his chamber whenever he was in a state of depression, whenever he felt forlorn and ostracized. He had been croaking for a while, about how everyone only paid attention to Thor and neglected him. Thor took it as a sign of envy but could never fathom why Loki was so disturbed by people's prejudice. Yes, it was true that he was much different than ordinary Asgardians, but to Thor, his difference was unique and somewhat adorable. As far as he was concerned, Loki was extremely talented and incredibly intelligent. He had always admired his little brother in one way or another. Even the entire realm despised him, even their father displayed obvious partiality, Thor would always be the one to accept and recognize his brother for whom he really was.

When Thor didn't see his brother at breakfast and lunch, he knew he had to check on him. The two always went for adventures when the days were bright. When they weren't going for trips and trouble, they would still spend the time together simply skiving off duties or learning tricks. Despite the discrepancies in their traits, they got along pretty well. Or so Thor always deemed.

Something had been bothering Thor though. It was only until recently that he discovered his feelings for Loki couldn't be explained solely by their brotherhood. That intimacy between them was more than simple co-dependence and sibling love. Perhaps all these queer feelings were conducive to the fact that they were entering their adolescence. About one thing Thor was quite certain, he could never see Loki the same way as they were kids. They used to have no problems with holding hands and sharing a bed together but some time ago, both of them found it increasingly embarrassing and awkward. Loki was the one to suggest that they ought to starting occupying separate chambers. Thor was a little bit disappointed but he couldn't help approving of the decision. He always felt uncontrollably aroused whenever Loki was near him. Even if he realized how unpardonable and inappropriate it sounded, he had to admit at some point he was interested in his brother, for he had always been the only person he could settle his eyes on and endeavor to love.

Thor didn't even knock on the door, considering he would only get rejected or yelled at by Loki. He slipped into the chamber silently and was quite surprised to find Loki taking a siesta. Normally, he wouldn't waste his time sleeping. The boy was always busy working out how to impress their father, Odin. When he didn't show up in front of others, he would either be crouching in one corner reading books or acquiring new sorcery skills.

"Loki?" Thor whispered, lumbering closer to the gigantic bed placed in the middle of the luxurious room. The place was neat and tidy, standing in much contrast to Thor's own room. Loki had this persistence in making things orderly and organized. Conversely, his brother was fonder of disarray.

The dark-haired prince snuggled in his blanket and purred, seemingly sound asleep. Nonetheless, it wasn't hard to spot that pair of swollen eyes. Those traces of tears could never escape Thor's ginger gaze. He knew Loki had been crying again and it was probably because he had been scorned by some warriors for being 'special' in their race. The boy always had immense tolerance for discrimination, but if one must make him shed tears, the humiliation had to be pretty severe and traumatizing.

_"Thor…"_

Thor twitched at the soft whimper. He instinctively glanced down at Loki, who was still sleeping. That gorgeous piece of skin blended with the sparkly tears to form a painfully enthralling face. It took Thor so much stamina to remain sane. The enticing appearance, the attractively tousled slick black hair and the fragile expression plastered over that pitifully pallid face were such a great temptation to the little blond. He could feel heat bubbling up within him, his teenage hormones beginning to pull an awful prank on him. Thor flopped down on the bed next to his brother, his eyes roaming over his vulnerable and lanky body.

A soft whine was sufficient to make Thor surrender. He gave in to the allurement and leaned forward, cautiously crushing his lips against Loki's. As soon as their lips collided, Thor felt a flinch beneath him. Panicked, he withdrew himself from the kiss and gulped, anticipating the worst. Yet, Loki didn't open his eyes. He only made a comfortable turn and cooed._ "Brother…"_

Now, Thor's mind was split into two sides. One was telling him to proceed with the foreplay. The other one though was urging him to leave before something sinister took place. The more he struggled with his inner conscience, the more unhinged he became. Somewhere, deep inside his body, there was a desire to be satiated. He knew he had been waiting for this opportunity for a long time. Ever since he hit his puberty, he had been harboring fanciful affections towards Loki. He found this brother of his amazingly beguiling and tempting. He couldn't recall how he had swung that way but this curse cast on him seemed pretty permanent. He had always been magnetized by Loki alone.

In the end, Thor decided to go no further than a swift kiss. He was so doomed when he found that this time, Loki was woken by the sensual touch of their lips, or rather, he had always been awake giving Thor the chances to slink away as if nothing had occurred.

"Brother, is this thy new trick of waking me up?" Loki smirked, his eyes wide open to witness how Thor halted pathetically just a moment before their second kiss.

"L-Loki!" Thor exclaimed, blushing sheepishly at his failed attempt.

"Or has my morbid hallucination aggravated again?" Loki joked, wrapping his arms around his brother playfully. "This is really thee, right, brother?"

"Yes…" Thor averted his eyes to the ground bashfully, feeling guilty all at once.

"I see. And I thought you were just another illusion of mine." Loki grinned. "So…is this what you have been up to lately? Scheming on attacking me while I am unconscious."

"No…that's not it." Thor quibbled. "I did not intend to do that. I was worried when I did not see you this morning."

"Since when has brother become apprehensive in my absence?" Loki giggled. "Is this a symbol of affection?"

"Loki...that is not funny." Thor muttered.

"And who told thee I am fooling around?" Loki cocked his brows and laid his head on Thor's shoulder. "Brother, I am curious as to how thou think of me. They say I am an outcast, an eccentric being, a distorted existence. I am not one of the Odinsons. Do thou reckon so?"

"No! Indeed not!" Thor yelped. "Why would you even be bothered by those obnoxious comments? No one understands you better than I do. I say, you are gifted and magnificent. Your difference is your distinction. I will never agree with those boorish, despicable others who demean you."

"R-Really?" The grieved prince stared at his brother in awe, his eyes glistening in delight. "Do you genuinely think I am different in a...remarkable way, brother?"

"Absolutely." Thor nodded. "You will always be my dearest brother regardless what they say about you."

"But…" Loki sighed and looked away glumly. "Sometimes, I do wish to believe in their malevolent claims that I am not a child of Odin. I might be adopted."

"Why?" Thor interrupted, flustered. "Why would you debase yourself like that? You-"

"Please do listen to my reasons, brother." Loki took a deep breath and admitted. "The only time I would ever wish I am not a part of this royalty is when I dream of you at night. I cannot describe this feeling swirling in my heart. It is tormenting me, Thor. It does not help to remember that you are my brother. If we are not connected by any blood relations, I might be able to…"

"Able to what?" Thor gasped, hardly capable of restraining himself any longer.

"It's…better for me not to make such bold confession. I am in fear of infuriating you, brother." Loki lowered his head despondently.

"Spit it out, Loki!" Thor commended, gripping his brother's shoulders desperately. "I demand the truth. You have never been this reluctant to tell me your feelings. Or am I not trusted by you anymore?"

"That's not true!" Loki retorted. "I just…"

"Say it!"

"Brother, it is not just me who is feeling this torture of sinful love. You, too, are grasping something, aren't you?"

"I…" Thor paused, his face flushing. It was a shame that he was compelling his brother to profess his love when he, himself, was sitting back and concealing the truth.

"Will you be enraged if I tell you what I am pondering now?" Loki asked, his eyes glinting with so much yearning. "I am afraid I cannot hold it any longer."

"You do not have to say it, Loki." Thor finally mustered the courage to say. He grabbed Loki's arms and pinned him down. The younger boy was flabbergasted by his brother's abrupt advance but couldn't resist at all. He was almost defenseless when Thor pressed him down on the mattress and brought their lips together once more. Only this time, Thor added more power and passion to the kiss.

"Erm…" Loki muffled a moan as his lips got pried open forcibly, his carven intruded by his brother's tongue. The warmth of Thor's palms sweeping across his bare chest was a mixture of bliss and pleasure. Arching his back feebly, Loki embraced his brother as the feeling of arousal intensified for both youngsters.

"A-Ah…brother!" Loki groaned reflexively when Thor grinded their bulges together, the intoxicating sensation spreading all over his body. He could not suppress his cries. Before long, all that ever resonated in his ears was a series of luscious and unabashed pleas.

"Oh…brother…" Loki whined as he felt the warm fingers tracing around his little _'god'_. The pleasure generated by Thor's fierce fondles was overwhelming. It was something the boy had never experienced before. To be caressed and twiddled by his brother certainly differed from toying with himself in one of those solitary nights when all that ever popped up in his head were the wicked fantasies he had for Thor. The pumping ceased when Thor dove into another blistering kiss with the younger boy. Slowly gliding his tongue into Loki's mouth, he brought his hand down into his brother's undergarments. Briskly undressing the smaller boy beneath him, he moved down to his crack and without much hesitation, inserted one of his fingers into the tight opening.

"Hmmm….ah…" Loki moaned into the kiss as his untainted muscles got stretched violently by Thor's fingers. After spending a minute of crudely preparing his brother, Thor took out his fingers, earning a strained groan from the submissive boy. Fueled with the urge to satisfy his needs, Thor quickly positioned himself above his brother and shoved the tip of his shaft into the puckered entrance. A yelp of agony resounded in the chamber as Thor thrust into his brother for the first time. Two streams of tears trickled down Loki's face as he strove to adapt to his sibling's size. The pain soon abated when Thor reassured him with a tender smooch. Keeping the pounds in sync, Thor bent down to nimble Loki's shoulder blades, latching his mouth onto his smooth porcelain skin. He must admit he enjoyed fiddling with Loki's body very much. For some reason, Loki's body always emitted a sense of coolness. Hugging him was horrendously pacifying. And his moans…oh how blatant and stimulating they sounded. They only motivated Thor to keep violating his brother's body even more.

"B-Brother…" Loki wailed loudly, feeling the looming release of pleasure building up inside his own erection. Thor kept ramming into his brother, aggressively searching for his peak. The two boys groaned and squirmed in utter ecstasy as they both found themselves relishing in this new found game of theirs.

"Loki!" Thor cried as he shot his glop inside Loki's rear. The younger boy clenched his eyes and followed his brother to the climax. The two were rendered speechless and exhausted. As they both struggled to register what had happened between them, they collapsed next to each other panting in their stupor.

"Brother, do you suppose this is what they refer to as 'love'?" Loki eventually asked after a moment of contemplation.

"Possibly." Thor replied and turned to face his brother.

"So, you are not completely sure, are you?" Loki chuckled.

"I mean…it isn't the kind of love I used to feel for you…It might be more than that…I guess?" Thor frowned.

"Could be." Loki nodded. "But I am quite confident that I am in love with you, Thor."

"Seriously?"

"Yes…are you disgusted by that?" Loki smiled.

"No!" Thor answered instantly. "I am…I am actually very delighted to hear that because I am feeling more or less the same about you."

"Tell me this isn't a dream."

"It isn't." Thor tittered, clinging close to his brother. "You know…don't ever cry again because of what those imbeciles say about you. Even if the whole world comes to detest you, I will still love you."

"Is that…an oath or a proposal?" Loki chortled quietly nestling his head against his brother's chest.

"Both." Thor laughed.

"It's such an appeasement. Must I say, I love thee very much, brother." Loki grinned.

"I love you, too." Thor hummed back and planted a chaste kiss on his brother's head. "Always."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am not sure if I want to end it here but...if I decide to continue the story, it might be a series of romantic/smutty oneshots describing the every day life of teenage Thor and Loki XD Reviews much appreciated. Tell me whether or not to continue the story :) If I get enough reviews for this, I might actually update :D**


End file.
